Piece of cake
by Elyon Somniare
Summary: Quando Shuichi desaparece durante um dia inteiro, Yuki recusa a reconhecer-se preocupado... E o que realmente não ajuda aos seus nervos é a quantidade de pessoas que insistem em lhe desejar um feliz aniversário.


O rasteiro mas presente som dos dedos a baterem fervorosamente de encontro às teclas preenchia o compartimento, introduzindo-o num universo paralelo de quietude e mecanização. Subitamente, a sequência do som parou, enquanto o seu autor se recostava na cadeira, fumando um trago no cigarro e olhando preocupado para o ecrã que piscava à sua frente. Contrariado mas fortemente resoluto, Yuki apagou toda a página que acabara de escrever, deixando-a em branco. Aquilo não estava bem, não estava correcto, era demasiado previsível, demasiado cliché… Faltava-lhe algo, faltava-lhe um pouco de inesperado, de surpresa… Tirou o cigarro da boca, expelindo uma pequena nuvem de fumo. Aquilo não era como ele. Ter bloqueios, não era o modo como o escritor Yuki Eiri trabalhava.

Pousou o cigarro, esmagando-o de encontro ao cinzeiro e levantou-se, dirigindo-se à porta que lhe daria acesso ao resto da casa.

- Shuichi – chamou, espreitando para a sala onde o rapaz de cabelo rosa costumava entreter-se a ver vezes e vezes seguidas o seu vídeo favorito dos Nittle Grasper Não se surpreenderia se um dia viesse a descobrir que o rapaz havia assegurado o maldito vídeo, ou mesmo que tivesse feito um seguro de vida em favor do mesmo. Estúpido como era, nem deveria saber que um seguro de vida _não_ era algo para o proteger de todos os males e mais alguns.

Franziu ligeiramente o sobrolho ao encontrar a sala vazia. Era o dia de folga de Shuichi, tinha bem a certeza disso porque, não inesperadamente, era o dia em que a casa ganhava mais movimento, tornando-se mais barulhenta e dificultando-lhe a tarefa de efectivamente trabalhar. Não lhe passou pela cabeça que talvez fosse aquele silêncio anormal a verdadeira causa do seu bloqueio.

Percorreu o resto da casa rapidamente, chamando esporadicamente pelo namorado e começando a ficar cada vez mais irritado. Onde é que ele estava e acima de tudo porquê que não lhe tinha dito nada? Queria deixá-lo preocupado? Era um novo estratagema do rapaz para chamar a sua atenção? Pois bem, se era isso, Yuki poderia garantir que não resultaria!

Mal-humorado, retornou ao seu local em frente ao computador, respirando fundo antes de voltar a carregar furiosamente de encontro às teclas. Era só um bloqueio, mais tarde ou mais cedo todos os escritores acabavam por passar por aquilo. Iria conseguir ultrapassar aquele pequeno inconveniente.

***

Yuki voltou a apagar o texto, segurando-se para não atirar com o computador ao chão. A culpa não era do seu instrumento de trabalho, a culpa não era do silêncio surpreendentemente perturbador, a culpa era de Shui… A culpa não era de ninguém!

Ficou subitamente ciente do telemóvel, pousado ao lado do cinzeiro. Por algum motivo, o reconhecimento que havia feito pela presença do aparelho parecia estar a aumentar, passando de algo que se via pelo canto do olho até algo que merecia toda a sua atenção. Não, não iria ceder, não iria telefonar a Shuichi, perguntando-lhe onde estava e exigindo a sua presença em casa… Isso provavelmente seria o que o namorado queria e não cederia a mais um dos seus caprichos estúpidos como chamadas de atenção… Mas e então… E se Shuichi não estivesse a fazer de propósito? E se realmente tivesse acontecido alguma coisa? Não, nesse caso teria recebido um telefona, do hospital, de Tohma… Daquele desagradável amigo dele de cabelo comprido que sempre que o via parecia querer comportar-se como se fosse a mãe de Shuichi e o tratava a ele, Yuki, como a um desagradável pretendente disposto a roubar a pureza da sua filha "virgem". Pois sim, como se Shuichi alguma vez ainda fosse…

O som estridente do telemóvel sobressaltou-o, fazendo praguejar entre dentes enquanto se apressava a atender a chamada.

- Shuichi? – perguntou, a ligeira sensação de nervosismo apanhando-o de surpresa. Preocupação e nervosismo não combinavam com o seu "eu" actual.

- Eiri – respondeu a voz feminina do outro lado da linha. Yuki fechou os olhos, pedindo por paciência não sabia bem a quem. Mika e o seu hábito de lhe lembrar que infelizmente ainda estava viva nas ocasiões menos propícias… – Por enquanto ainda só sou eu.

- Que queres? – rosnou Yuki, em clara pressa de despachar o assunto.

- Não sejas bruto, Eiri - respondeu Mika, com um leve tom de censura na voz. – Agradece quando a tua irmã te telefona para dar os parabéns.

Parabéns? Parabéns pelo quê? Não se lembrava de ter ganho nenhum prémio ultimamente, e há mais de dois meses que nenhuma das suas novelas era adaptada a série ou filme… Se bem que "Rosas de Outono" encontrava-se em discussão para uma adaptação em cinema, mas isso ainda era informação extremamente estrita e não do conhecimento do público em geral.

- Parabéns pelo quê?

Ouviu Mika a soltar um esgar de descrença do outro lado da linha. Era bom que ela se despachasse a responder à pergunta, ou acabaria a falar sozinha ao telefone.

- Eiri, não consigo acreditar que te esqueceste! É o teu próprio aniversário!

Ah! Então era isso. Continuava a não ver a relevância.

- E?

Mika suspirou, resignada.

- E a maioria das pessoas responde "obrigado" e fica feliz pelos outros gostarem dele o suficiente para se terem dado ao trabalho de não deixarem passar em branco o dia em que se veio ao mundo. Agora tenho de desligar, Eiri. Por favor, verifica essa tua atitude, um beijo.

Mika desligou, deixando-o a olhar parvo para o telemóvel. Que caramba, depois daqueles anos todos ela ainda insistia em lhe telefonar no dia do aniversário unicamente para o provocar e mandar mudar de atitude!? E os jornalistas ainda perguntavam o que é o havia levado a "desistir" das mulheres…

***

A campainha tocou teimosa e ininterruptamente, obrigando Yuki a acordar sobressaltado do sono leve a que cedera no sofá. Resmungando mais para si que para a pessoa que continuava a insistentemente premir o maldito botão da campainha, levantou-se, arrastando-se até à entrada e abrindo a porta, pronto para dar um sermão bem dado a Shuichi por ter desaparecido sem dizer nada a ninguém – leia-se "ninguém" como "Yuki" – e como por ainda por cima se ter esquecido das chaves em casa. Infelizmente, encontrava-se mais uma vez errado.

- Seguchi - suspirou, vendo o cunhado virar a cabeça ligeiramente de lado enquanto o brindava com o seu meio sorriso.

- Eiri-san - respondeu o loiro, estendendo-lhe uma garrafa de vinho antigo com um laço vermelho à volta do gargalo. – Parabéns.

Yuki endireitou-se, passando a mão pelo cabelo semi-desgrenhado e desviando-se o suficiente para deixar o outro entrar. Seguchi não se mexeu.

- Vai buscar o casaco e os sapatos – "sugeriu", recusando o convite mudo para entrar. – Hoje vamos jantar.

Yuki franziu o sobrolho.

- Se a Mika está metida nisto…

Tohma limitou-se a sorrir, garantindo que não.

- Shuichi ainda não chegou a casa – argumentou Yuki, sentindo o súbito desejo de cortar os pulsos no momento em que as palavras lhe saíram pelo boca fora. Ridículo dar uma desculpa esfarrapada daquelas para evitar sair com Seguchi; mais ridículo ainda aperceber-se da veracidade da sua preocupação no exacto momento em que a materializou em palavras.

- Ah! – exclamou Tohma, como se tivesse acabado de se lembrar de algo importante. – Shindou-san teve de ir de surpresa para o estúdio – explicou. – Surgiram uns problemas com uma entrevista que podem gerar uma polémica demasiado grande para nós lidarmos e os membros da Bad Luck têm estado lá com Sakano-san a negociar a questão com os jornalistas.

- K não resolvia facilmente o assunto? – perguntou Yuki, cedendo à vontade do outro e calçando os sapatos. Desapareceu durante alguns segundos no interior da casa para ir buscar o casaco e um maço de tabacos, regressando quase de seguida.

-Mr. K tirou a semana de folga – explicou Tohma. – Tens tudo? Óptimo, deixei o carro lá em baixo, mesmo em frente à entrada do prédio.

***

- SURPRESA!!!

Os vários gritos falharam o uníssono, ao contrário dos confettis, que foram soltos em tempo perfeito, caindo coloridamente pelo ar à sua volta até chegarem ao chão, ou, no caso de muito deles, até se colarem à sua cabeça e ombros. Yuki estreitou os olhos, descrente demais para se lembrar de sacudir os papelinhos de todas as cores que se agarravam às suas calças e camisola, num contraste gritante com o preto das mesmas. Tohma… iria matar Tohma…

Uma dezena de pessoas aproximou-se dele, todas querendo aproveitar o seu breve momento de apatia para lhe entregaram as felicidades ante que o loiro retornasse ao seu perigoso estado normal. E naquele momento, Yuki sentia-se com peculiares instintos assassinos.

Passou os olhos pela multidão, ignorando o burburinho de palavras que esta lhe dirigia. Tohma, já estrategicamente afastado do escritor, parecia ouvir e recusar com toda a paciência do mundo a milionésima sexta tentativa de Tatsuha de o convencer a arranjar-lhe um encontro com Sakuma Ryuichi, enquanto que Mika se encontrava numa visível e falhada tentativa de passar por entre as mesas do restaurante – especialmente reservado para aquela noite – para chegar até eles. No outro canto e acenando-lhe formalmente encontrava-se o seu editor, assim como a respectiva esposa e as duas filhas adolescentes que não faziam qualquer esforço para disfarçar os risinhos e os olhares que lhe lançavam. Yuki respirou fundo, desviando rapidamente o olhar. Ah, a libido adolescente… Uma coisa medonha que ainda lhe desagradava enfrentar.

Concentrou-se em continuar a sua busca, reparando, aliviado, que o número de pessoas à sua volta parecia estar a diminuir. Aparentemente a maior parte delas não ficaria para jantar, tendo vindo apenas para lhe dar os parabéns pessoalmente. Melhor assim…

O som de um prato a bater de encontro ao chão e estilhaçando-se chamou-lhe a atenção para K, que se encontrava atrás do balcão e extremamente ocupado em ameaçar o dono do restaurante como a sua mais recente aquisição em termos de armas de fogo. Sakano murmurou uma rajada de desculpas enquanto se afastava de Yuki para tentar acalmar os ânimos. E se aqueles dois estavam ali…

- Yuki-san! – exclamou Hiro, aproximando-se dele e passando-lhe o braço pelos ombros. Yuki fechou os punhos, optando por retirar um cigarro do maço ao invés de lançar o outro pelos ares. – Admirável saber que até tu fazes anos.

- Onde está o Shuichi? – perguntou Yuki, registando a entrada de Ayaka-san no restaurante. Atrasada, como seria de esperar, mas uma esperança brilhante de se livrar do desagradável amigo de Shuichi. Viu-a olhar em volta, procurando por algo e parar ao pousar os olhos neles. Aparentemente satisfeita, dirigiu-se a eles no seu passo digno e altivo.

- Shuichi vai chegar atrasado – respondeu Hiro, não se apercebendo da eminente aproximação de Ayaka. – Mas quando chegar será em grande – garantiu.

- Como assim, em grande? – alarmou-se Yuki, deixando cair o cigarro. A apreensão alastrou-lhe pelo corpo, viajando-lhe pelas veias e expandindo-se pelos tecidos. Não gostava que palavras "em grande", "surpresa" e "inesperado" partilhassem uma mesma frase com o nome "Shuichi". E Buda sabia quão fundamentadas eram as suas razões para isso… – Como assim? – repetiu.

Mas Hiro já não o ouvia. Havia, finalmente, cruzado o olhar com o da ex-noiva de Yuki e abandonara-o nesse exacto momento para ir feito cachorrinho de encontro a ela. Típico cachorro amestrado…

***

Haviam-no feito sentar, haviam petiscado os aperitivos, comido a sopa, saboreado um manjar festivo e exagerado no sake. Ainda assim, Shuichi ainda não tinha chegado.

- Nii-saaaan – gemeu Tatsuha, claramente bêbado, deixando-se cair ao seu lado e abraçando-o. – Porquê que és tão mau, Eiri? Ninguém merece, eu sei que não devia ter metido aquela peruca loira para me aproveitar dos teus fãs, mas foi só uma coisita de nada, não era preciso teres ficado tão zangado, eu… eu… hic!

- Que peruca loira? – perguntou Yuri, semi-cerrando os olhos. Quando o irmão voltasse a ganhar um pouco de sobriedade, teriam um conversa bem séria…

- En… então a semana passada… ou ontem…já não sei – desistiu Tatsuha, desconhecendo completamente sobre o quão fundo estava a cavar a sua cova. – Oh, olha o bolo!

Começou a rir descontroladamente, enquanto um bolo do tamanho de uma criança agachada era trazido por três homens e colocado no centro da mesa. Os convidados, uns mais alcoolizados, outros menos, aproximaram-se imediatamente com um sorriso malicioso e expectante nos lábios. Yuki teria reparado e desconfiado de tal, não fosse o desconforto que a ausência de Shuichi lhe causava. Onde é que ele estava? Hiro garantira que ele se encontrava bem, mas desde quando é que o namorado faltaria a uma celebração em volta de Yuki de livre e espontânea vontade? Não, _tinha_ de se ter passado alguma coisa, não era possível que…

- SURPRESA!

Yuki quedou-se, mudo, deixando que um Shuichi vestido à hawaiana e coberto de massa de bolo o abraçasse, sentando-se no seu colo. Estivera tão embrenhado nos seus dramáticos pensamentos que nem se apercebera do coro de "Parabéns a você" que se formara à sua volta, acordando apenas quando o rapaz de cabelo rosa saltara de dentro do bolo.

Viu pelo canto do olho a esposa do seu editor cair desmaiada nos braços do mesmo e as filhas abrirem a boca em alegria quando Shuichi lhe pespegou um beijo nos lábios, clamando-o para si após um dia inteiro de completa separação.

- Gostaste? – perguntou Shuichi, encostando a sua testa à de Yuki. Sinceramente, quão burro conseguia aquele rapaz de ser? Não lhe bastava as suas feições extremamente mal-humoradas para saber que _não _tinha gostado nem um bocadinho? Bem, talvez só um pouco… Um pouco muito pequeno e ínfimo…

-Não – respondeu, agarrando-o pelos cabelos na nuca e forçando-lhe os lábios de encontro aos seus. Não queria saber da família do editor que corado até à raiz dos cabelos pagava a sua conta do jantar e fazia as despedidas com Tohma. Não queria saber dos amigos e familiares que rapidamente se entreteram a arranjar algo para fazer uns com os outros, desviando o olhar embaraçados. Não queria saber do facto de Shuichi pouco mais usar que umas cuecas e uma saia de palha, e muito menos do facto de estar a espalhar bocados de bolo pelo seu impecável conjunto de roupa. Naquele momento, apenas queria saber de Shuichi, do _seu_ Shuichi, que estranhamente lhe fizera mais falta durante o dia inteiro do que seria capaz de acreditar, e isso sim, era uma surpresa. Uma surpresa inesperadamente agradável.


End file.
